Takeshi Yamato
is a main protagonist in Ultraman 80. He is Ultraman 80's human form. History Ultraman 80 Coming to Earth, Ultraman 80 took on a human form and the identity of Takeshi Yamato. Yamato's theory was that monsters were born of the energy created by negative human emotions, also known as Minus Energy. He decided to become a teacher at Sakuragaoka Junior High School in Tokyo, and served as a science teacher, as well as the home room teacher responsible for 1st Year, E Division. He was absolutely dedicated to his students, for he was there to teach them not just about science, but also about life. Unfortunately, he had a penchant for being late, so he does things like promising his students to walk to class on his hands if he is late next time, or even promising to resign as a teacher. He even started up a band with his students and jammed on an electric guitar. His over-enthusiasm quickly won the loyalty of his students, but often made him an easy target for the prim Deputy Schoolmaster Kumi Nozawa. Yamato loves rice, bakso and orange juice. He also had a crush on Kyoko Aihara, the gym teacher, but would lose all confidence in himself and sense of composure in her presence. Yamato would don an orange and silver suit to moonlight at UGM (Utility Government Members), the regular Earth defense team, after school and on Sundays. He acquired the job from Captain Oyama because they were both present at a park in the first episode, looking for signs of new monster activity. Oyama was happy to meet someone who believed in the re-emergence of monsters. Even his own team members had their doubts, since none of them had any combat experience like their veteran captain. At school, only Principal Kennosuke Hayashi knew of Yamato's extracurricular activities. Ultraman Mebius After Mebius and 80's battle with the monster HO, he later appeared at a private class reunion in Sakuragaokaka Junior High School. Originally he was not going to join because he felt he had let down his students, but he was proven wrong as the students showed their gratitude for him both as their teacher and as an Ultraman. He then decided to go to the school reunion. Transformation Bright Stick: A rod that Takeshi carries around with him, similar in appearance to Ultraman's Beta Capsule. Takeshi thrusts his fists left, then right, before holding the rod up in the air and shouts "Eighty!" as the rod's button activates and then emits light that transforms Takeshi into Ultraman 80. Takeshi transforms to 80 first time.png|Takeshi raises the Bright Stick Bright Stick activities.png|Bright Stick activates 80Rise1.gif|80's first rise 80Rise2.gif|80's second rise 80 rise 1.gif Powers and Weapons *'Training': Takeshi, being an Ultra Warrior's human form, is very agile in battle and can operate the various equipment provided by the UGM. *'Telepathy': Like other Ultras, Takeshi can use this ability to communicate with others through his mind. However, he dislikes using it as it could potentially expose his true identity. *'Bright Stick': Takeshi can use this device to transform into Ultraman 80. Gallery Takeshi's first apperance.png|Takeshi's first appearance Takeshi 80.png 80 Takeshi in the first episode.png|Takeshi in the first episode Ultrmn 80 Taksh Ymto II.jpg Takeshi Yamato II.jpg TAKESHI I.png Takeshi Yamato I.jpg 80 I.jpg Ryoko jealous when Takeshi hugs Aya.png Takeshi_YamatoI.jpg Ryoko & Takeshi.png Takeshi cries.png Takeshi & Ryoko turning back to their Ultra form.png|Takeshi and Ryoko turning back to their Ultra form. Trivia *This character is not to be confused with the civilian identity of Rainbowman. *Until Mirai Hibino, Takeshi Yamato was the final and the youngest of Ultra Brothers' human forms. *Takeshi Yamato is the only Ultra Brothers' human form not to transform into his Ultra form on screen during Ultraman Mebius' series although he did make an appearance. *As 80's human form, Takeshi along with Ultraman Taro are the only Ultra Brothers whose human forms didn't make an appearance in Ultraman Saga. Zoffy doesn't count, as he only fused with a human for a single occasion. id:Takeshi Yamato Category:Protagonists Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Male Characters Category:Human Forms Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman 80 Characters Category:Ultraman 80 Category:UGM Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:UGM Members